No RBA/WW
The category "No Reverse Bottle Adventure, No Wrong Warp" (No RBA/WW) aims to complete the game as quickly as possible without the use of any glitches that fall under reverse bottle adventure or wrong warp. The primary motive of this category is to use Get Item Manipulation (GIM) to obtain light arrows and then progress to the end of the game, completing no temples in their entirety. This category has two main routes. One where you obtain the hover boots and one where you don't. Obtaining the Hover Boots makes this category substantially easier, largely due to strategies employed in the Forest Temple and the subsequent bomb count, but it is approximately 1 minute 30 seconds slower. At no point during the run, until you are getting Light Arrows, should you pick up Deku Nuts. If you do by accident, you have to reset. Route -'Kokiri Forest' After the intro and talking to Saria, flick up and backflip off of Link's Balcony. Make your way to the crawlspace, go through, and obtain the Kokiri Sword. After you have the sword make your way to the Lost Woods, equipping the sword along the way. '-Aqua Escape' Once in the Lost Woods, go right, left, and then right again. Escape the Lost Woods to Zora's River through the grey stone via aqua escape. Note that one should not Navi dive here, as it is necessary to avoid using Navi so that she can later be triggered in a timely manner to enter the Bottom of the Well. '-WESS to Kakariko Village' Navigate down Zora's River to Hyrule Field. Gather rupees as you swim downriver, but do not make any special effort to get them all, as most rupees that are needed will be gathered from the castle drawbridge later in the run. Upon entering Hyrule Field, perform a WESS to move to Kakariko quickly, skipping the owl in the process. This is optional, but wasting time in the day cycle here can potentially lead to large time loss later in the run. '-Bottle and Bottom of the Well Bombchus' Gather all the cuccos and receive your bottle. Once this is complete, Navi dive into the well. Note that Navi interaction only persists for a period of time. If you find that you are too slow in collecting cuccos, and Navi is clearing before you finish collection, it is possible to gather the first four cuccos, enter the well for chus, then and finish collecting upon exiting the well. Once inside the well, maneuver past the skulltula and collect the Deku Stick from the left pot right after going through the fake wall. This stick is important, as without it navigation of the items menu will be impossible later. After obtaining the stick, proceed to the right and get the small key. Then make your way to the back of the well and perform well-actor glitch. Head back to the start and drop down into the pool of water, which is no longer loaded due to well-actor glitch. Proceed through the crawlspace and on to Dead Hand. Kill Dead Hand, ignoring both the rupee chest and the Lens of Truth. Leave, perform Vine Clip and swim to Bombchus. Pause, equip Bombchus, and savewarp back to the start of the well. '-Rupees, Castle, and Zelda' Leave Kakariko and make your way to the castle, skipping the owl text by targeting the sign. It is necessary to gather at least two of the red rupees atop the castle drawbridge. If you had good movement earlier in Zora's River and Hyrule Field it is possible to make it to the drawbridge before it raises, allowing you to get on the chain and ride it to the top. Otherwise you'll have to use Schrödinger's Chain. Either way, grab at least two rupees, make your way through the market and to the castle being careful not to take fall damage. Talk to the owl and then bonk on the tree to spawn a Gold Skulltula. Take damage down to one heart and climb the vines. Surpass the outer guards and make your way toward the crawl space to enter the castle. Once here we'll do a damage boost up onto the ledge and enter the crawlspace. Avoid the guards and go talk to Zelda. Note that after the damage boost your health should be at either half-heart or quarter-heart. Quarters may arise from any accidental interaction with Stalchildren. '-Master Sword' Once you receive the letter from Zelda perform for the Zelda's Lullaby Cutscene Skip, Don't Save, or do if you want to be safe, and Continue. Talk to Impa to be taken outside. Reenter the Market and make your way to the Temple of Time. Perform the Door of Time Skip and take the Master Sword. '-Hookshot' Once the Master Sword cutscene finishes and Sheik is done talking, savewarp out of the back room of the Temple of Time. Make your way back to Kakariko Village and to the Graveyard. Once in the Graveyard, head to the first row of graves and pull back the third from the left. Drop down and obtain the Hylian Shield. Leave and run over to Dampe's Grave, the far left one on the row to your right. It is possible to have the Poe damage you to shorten the grave movement animation. Race Dampe, get your Hookshot, and force a void out using the final door. '-Bottle Dupe' Equip Hookshot, a bottle, and shield. Go over to the big patch of grass at the entrace of the Graveyard and lift up the small rock. Some bugs will come out. We want to duplicate bugs in a bottle onto an empty c-button. To do this, swipe your bottle at the bugs and pause after Link yells, but before the bugs are actually caught. Equip chus over the bottle, then move them to the currently empty c-button. For example, if you have Hookshot on c-down and the empty bottle on c-right, you'll swipe the bottle and during the pause equip Bombchus to c-right and then to c-left. This will place a fake bottle of bugs on c-right. A this point you should have Bombchus, Hookshot, and fake bugs equipped, with the real empty bottle still in your inventory. Note that if you equip over the duplicated bugs they will be lost. They exist only on the chosen c-button and cannot be re-equipped. ''-''Bombs You should have 50 rupees at this point, 40 from the drawbridge and at least 10 from Zora's River and elsewhere. Use these Rupees to buy a fairy at the shop in Kakariko. This is the shop to the right on the final terrace on the path to Death Mountain. After picking up your fairy, head on to Dodongo's Cavern, open it with a chu, and obtain bombs using the Doom Jump. It is also possible to quickly progress through Dodongo's Cavern without Doom Jump, as is done in other categories, but this wastes a Bombchu and substantial time. '-Magic' With bombs in hand, equip them over chus and make your way up Death Mountain to the Great Fairy. Use the bugs to perform Ocarina Items on the Triforce mark, play Zelda's Lullaby, and receive Magic. At this point you should have 7 Bombchus and 18 bombs if you didn't go for Hover Boots, 6 Bombchus and 18 bombs if you obtained Hover boots. '-Minuet' Leave the Fairy Fountain, backflip off the cliff, take fall damage and backwalk straight. Jump off the ledge, taking fall damage again and make your way into Goron City. Jump down 2 levels, being sure to take fall damage one last time. Blow up the boulders, again being sure to take damage so that you have brought your health down to 1/2 heart. Enter Lost Woods, perform skip Mido, and make your way to the Sacred Forest Meadow (SFM). You will have gone left, left, straight, left, and finally, right, from Goron City. Once in SFM we want to jump on top of the maze to avoid the Moblins. You can do this either by performing a ground jump or doing a precise jump near the edge of the pool of water. Once to the other side, skip the Minuet Cutscene, don't save, or do for safety and continue. '-Fairy Bow' You will respawn at the beginning of SFM. You can either OI and play the Minuet, ground jump, or do the precise jump near waters edge again. It is generally not recommended to waste a bomb on another ground jump. With our chosen technique, make your way back to the Forest Temple and enter. Get the small key on top of the tree in the first room, proceed through to the main Forest Temple area, and watch the Poe Sisters' Cutscene. Backwalk straight across and go through both doors. Fight the Stalfos for a small key. Break the right pot along the back wall and bottle the fairy in your real bottle, which will require an equip. The fake bugs are no longer needed at this point and can be equipped over with the real bottle, if desired. Once you have the small key head back to the main room. Go through the right door, down the hall way and enter the block puzzle room. Proceed up the two ladders and walk around to the front ledge. Megasidehop or Megaflip to the alcove and enter into the Courtyard. Go into the door on the left, defeat the Floormaster, and grab the small key. Reenter the block puzzle room and make your way up on top of the red block via ground jumps. Once on the red block, get ISG off a bomb and hover off the red block over to the alcove. These are Kokiri Hovers, but are altered by interaction with the red block and the wall behind Link. Climb the ladder and enter the twisted hallway. Skip the Navi text trigger by walking along the side of the twisted hall and go through the right door at the end of the hallway. Backflip down the stairs, go through the door, and fight the two waves of Stalfos to obtain the Fairy Bow. '-Light Arrows' Equip the Bow in such a way that you have both the Bow and Hookshot equipped. You can either Weirdshot down to the room below or savewarp and reenter the temple. Either way, shoot the gold trigger in the main room and go through the door. Take damage off the Deku Baby down to 1 heart (1/2 heart will also work). Go over to the well and perform Get Item Manipulation to obtain light arrows. Here is a video, by SVA, detailing how to perform this trick: After performing GIM equip Bombs, Bombchus, and the Light Arrows, and savewarp. Leave the temple and savewarp again to end up back at the Temple of Time. '-Tower Gap and Trials' Head to Ganon's Castle and up onto the grey stone archway. Get ISG and perform a combination of Controtion Hovers and Kokiri Hovers to cross the tower gap. You generally want to perform eight hovers to get enough distance. However, with precise positioning, seven hovers and a backward sidehop can work. Enter the Castle. Ideally, perform a hover trials skip after getting Bomb ISG. If you're one bomb short, get ISG off the Deku Srub Salesmen. If your bomb count is way too low, do Armos Clip. If you have hoverboots, you have the megasidehop skip as an option, which uses only 1 bomb. '-End Game' Climb the tower, kill Ganondorf, and watch the cutscene. At this point, if you have the hover boots and a spare bomb, you can attempt the Half-Collapse Skip. Otherwise you'll have to make your way down the tower the old fashioned way. Once the Collapse cutscene has ended, store a jumpslash and superslide into the Ganon cutscene to keep your Master Sword. Kill Ganon and you're done. Hopefully PB HYPE! CONSTRUCTION